


以假乱真

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 青年时期的劫慎在未捅破窗户纸时的擦枪走火事件，顺序有意义
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Kudos: 13





	以假乱真

**Author's Note:**

> 红发就要和骚浪贱配套使用  
时间线是金魔事件接近尾声但还没抓到之前，设定是瞎来的

劫慎-以假乱真

翘脚坐在均衡寺院里的劫擤了擤鼻子。他闻到了一阵浓浓的血腥味从远处飘来。

劫不得不说他的兄弟慎今晚出的这趟远门，现在让他看上去有点糟糕。普通的暗杀任务只会让袖口和衣领沾上少许拔刀时迸射出来的血液，而不太可能让他看上去像被当头浇了一盆鲜血那般吓人。

慎拖着平时被妥善安置在剑鞘内的钢刀，饱饮鲜血的足底和刀尖分别在干燥的沙地上划出深浅不一的暗色痕迹。他摇摇晃晃的跨过了道场的边界，正朝劫所在的庙宇方向走去。

劫呸掉了嘴里的草穗、守夜的纸灯被他在慌乱中扔到了一旁，洒出了有着琥珀颜色的灯油。他如一阵风般跑到慎的身边，在对方双膝一软准备跪到地上的前一个瞬间，扶住了他摇摇欲坠的身体。

靠近慎之后，那股腥臭的铁锈味变得愈发的刺鼻，熏得劫不由自主的皱紧了眉头。他的师兄平日扎的一丝不苟的发髻散了大半，血浆和他原本暗红色的头发糊在了一起，根本分不出哪一块是发色，哪一块是血色。交领的忍服亦被腥红的液体濡湿，随便拧两下都能挤出一大摊深红色的血。

灌满了血水的裤子让慎的脚如铅般沉重，不得不半曲着倚在来迎接他的人身上。确认了对方是劫以后，慎顿时卸了全身的力气，手中沉重的钢刀应声落地，发出一声清脆的巨响。他的师弟是他在均衡除了即是师父又是父亲的苦说以外，最信赖和亲近的人，所以无论是疲惫还是困乏，他在劫面前都没什么需要掩饰的。

劫正处在快速抽条长高的年纪，如今比大了他两岁有余的慎还要高上些许。他搂着慎，刚好能让对方躺在自己的胸前。

慎的脑袋晕沉沉的。劫的胸肌训练得当、软硬适中。他就当是沾上了房间里的枕头一样，往上面蹭了两下，发出了满足的呼噜声。他还借着劫干燥的衣服抹了一把脸，随后找了个舒服的角度将脸埋在了对方怀里。

“现在几点了？”

“凌晨两点。你为什么这么晚才回来？”劫低头撇了一眼他身上原本白净的训练服。现在上面沾满了一大片未干涸的血迹。他拍了拍快要在他怀里睡着的慎，嘟囔了一句：“你看看你干的好事。我守夜前才洗过澡的。”

慎抬起了睡眼朦胧的眼睛。他的眉毛和眼睫毛上还沾着一些干涸的血污，胡乱擦的脸也不够仔细，在脸颊两边留下大片红晕般的污渍；他的眼睛里布满着因为疲乏产生的细纹状血丝，虹膜边缘甚至有一圈隐隐约约的红光。

他一定又是过度使用了暮光之眼的力量，劫想。

劫知道苦说有意的培养慎作为下一任暮光之眼的继承者。本来他们应该有足够的时间进行魔法和仪式的传承，但是因为金魔事件的介入，慎的训练变得有些揠苗助长。他在还没能完全掌握自己的情绪状态时就被迫自己寻找隐藏在灵魂领域和物质世界间的隐秘通道，所以有时候会因意志不坚定而受到沿途精怪或者魂体影响。

如果被残存的意识影响而出现异常举动，慎就会被苦说扔去道场旁边的禁闭室。

慎平时大都十分的自觉。但劫隐约的感觉，今天慎似乎并没有去禁闭室的念头。他面朝的方向不是道场而是庙宇，大概是直接想回自己的房间。

慎看上去比平常更加疲惫，没有回答劫的问题也没有对他的抱怨做出反应，只是一直安静的趴在他的胸前，小口小口的喘着气。也许刚才从山底爬上来就已经花费了他剩下的所有力气。

秋季的夜晚时不时会刮起刺骨的寒风。考虑到慎浑身上下还糊着潮湿黏腻的血，容易受凉，劫便告诉他不管一会儿是否要去禁闭室，都应该先把他这一身行当给清理一下。

他推了推躺在他怀里的慎。“你受伤了？别就这么睡了……喂，起码去洗个澡吧？”

“这次的任务比较棘手。”劫的动作终于让慎有了些回应。他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，气若游丝的说道： “倒是你，怎么晚了还没睡？”

“我守夜我怎么睡。今天师父和你都不在，我怎么也得等到你回来再说，”劫皱着眉，“虽然你回来了也帮不上忙。怎么，要我扶你去禁闭室吗？”

“确实。”慎打了个呵欠，眉眼很快的垂下。他整个人都泛着困意，原本清明的浅蓝色眼眸因为染上了腥气，变成了暮色般的幽紫。

他低头思考了一会儿，抬眼望向劫的目光里带了一丝恳求：“我今天不想回禁闭室。还有几个小时就天亮了……它们到时候就会离开了。”

“就算你这么说也……”劫犹豫了一下。慎以前从来没有提出过这样的要求，也不怎么会用这样哀求般的语气对他说话。

他身为均衡的弟子，理应遵循教义，听从师父教导，守护当代暮光之眼定下的规章制度。面对自己师兄一时被精怪影响，神志不清的想要通过向他求情而逃避禁闭，劫无论如何都……

无法拒绝。

即使他们这么多年来在漫长的金魔追逐战指中互相扶持，劫还是感觉到对方在接受了暮光之眼的力量之后，慎和他的距离不论是心灵还是生理上都越来越疏远。他每次想要在精神领域相关的事情上帮忙，苦说还会亲自阻止，说是怕坏了规矩。当下苦说人不在均衡，劫自觉的他有自己做出选择的权利。

“只要天亮之前你在我身边就可以了。”慎见劫半天没动静，便揪住了对方宽松的常服，小心翼翼的补充了一句。

“我先带你去澡堂吧。”一时难以在苦说的教诲和慎的请求之间做出抉择的劫决定让他的师兄先去洗个澡。他得给自己和慎换身衣服，再去考虑对方今晚的归宿在那这个问题。

劫刚松开慎腰间的手准备转头往前走，就被慎一把抓住。

眼角垂落的弧度与慎满脸的血让他看上去可怖又可怜。被划破的面甲破布一般挂在慎的下颌处，露出他平时不常展现给外人却让劫倍感熟悉和亲近，甚至颇为喜欢的脸庞。他抿起嘴唇，轻声的，用哀求般的音调说道：“别走……”

“我没走，我这不是带你去澡堂？”劫明明没做错什么，却被盯得一阵心虚。他有充分的的理由怀疑慎现在不太正常，可对方柔软得和棉花一样的态度让他十分受用。红眼紫眸又浑身浴血的怪物正低声下气的央求着他，难得一见的奇景让劫有些飘然，无暇细想其中的违和之处。

劫把慎紧张的握在他手腕处的手拨开之后重新牵起，对方的表情才稍微变得柔和了些，甚至还冲着劫露出了一个浅浅的微笑。

棘手的案件和繁重的训练让曾经幽默风趣的慎变得越发的沉默寡言，以至于劫已经不记得上次慎对他笑是什么时候了。

劫红着脸把头扭了回去。青春期的躁动让他精力十足的拉着对方在一片漆黑的竹林里飞驰，很快就把慎带到了均衡的公共澡堂。

他一把将慎推进了隔间，并冲着除了他俩之外空无一人的澡堂喊道：“我去给你拿换洗衣服，你先洗就可以了！”

劫一溜烟的跑出了灯火通明的澡堂，很快又像受到使命征召的士兵一样，三步两作的跑了回来。他发现慎竟还愣愣的站在隔间的门口向外张望，似乎是在等他回来。

劫纳闷的把装着干净睡袍的木桶放到了脚边。 “你怎么还不开水？”

慎又开始盯着他看了，原本就阴沉的眼神里多了一分幽怨。

“你为什么要离开我？”

“我给你拿衣服去了啊！你难不成打算在大晚上的放飞自我，裸奔裸睡？”劫一边解释，一边开水，顺手还把水温给调了。

他难得的有耐心，还语重心长的对慎说道：“说是看着你，也没必要每一秒钟都呆在你身边吧？这隔间太小了，你又蹭我一身血，我这不还得自己重新洗一次。不过我就在你隔壁，有事儿喊我就行，大晚上的也没别人，你要是不放心咱们隔着板子唠嗑也可以……”

“别走。”慎低着头重复了一次。额暗红色的碎发遮住了他的眼睛，让劫看不出他的表情。

他在劫准备绕过他离开这个单间时，一把将人拽了回去，还直接把劫拉到了喷头下面，密集的水帘让他浑身上下都湿了个透。

“你这是在干什么？”劫生气的抹了一把脸上的水。他瞪着慎，结果发现对方抬起头，用那双可怜兮兮的小狗眼看着自己时，刚冒头的火气马上被头顶倾泻而下的温水给浇灭了。

“我想……我们可以挤一挤。”慎小声的说道。他尽可能快速的扒拉下了自己的衣服，抬手就准备去脱劫的。

“呃、呃我有手有脚自己能行。”劫只往后退了一步，便撞到了后面的木板上。慎很快就光着身子贴了过来，带着薄茧的手指探入了他的领口。

劫低骂一声，擒住了对方的手，拉着慎转了半个圈，将他安置在了隔间里常备的小竹凳上。他大刀阔斧的扯下了花洒，按着对方的脑袋就是一阵猛冲。

“老实坐着！想让我帮你洗就直说，别瞎动手动脚。”劫梗着脖子吼道。他向普雷西典的守护者祈祷他的师兄可别再乱动了。今天他受到刺激，多得让足以让他维持抖擞的精神完成后半夜的执勤任务。

发现劫变得毛躁了之后，慎姑且安静了下来。他微弓着腰坐在板凳上，由着劫拿着喷头帮他冲洗身体。方才透过润湿的衣服粘黏在慎身后的血污，正随着温吞的水流，从他刚刚长开的宽阔肩膀与结实后背上被悉数冲走。

慎的后颈旁散着几缕潮湿的头发，褪去已经氧化成褐色的血污之后，变回了颇为艳丽的红色；他在腾起的氤氲白雾间若隐若现的匀称身体有一种健康的美感，裸露的麦色皮肤上晶莹的水珠折射着头顶上的白炽灯光，让劫觉得有些晃眼。他不得已的只能盯着脚下的地板，沉默的看着白色的砖块被稀释的血水所覆盖。

隔间里的水蒸气太多，蒸得他心烦意乱。

觉得给对方冲的差不多了的劫，准备起身把喷头挂回去。可这会儿慎开始有了新的动作。

他背对着劫，摸索到劫没有拿着花洒的另一只手，牵着它绕过自己薄薄的腹肌往腹部以下伸去，直到触碰到他挺立已久的性器才停止。

“劫，帮帮我……”慎艰难的侧过脸，半眯起水光潋滟的眼睛，求助般望向劫。他细弱蚊鸣的声音几乎被哗哗作响的水流声淹没，但劫还是一字不漏的听了进去。

原来如此。因为杀人见血引起强烈的生理快感这件事情对他们来说并不陌生。虽然平时他依靠强大的自持力能够保证自己的清醒，但以今天慎进行虐杀的强度，就算他直接射在裤子里劫也不会意外。怪不得他之前表现得如此异常，像只发情却得不到慰藉的可怜流浪猫：他的手现在连刀都握不住，更不要说自己撸了。

劫心会神领用他的掌心包裹住慎的前端，手指握住茎身，环绕着搓了两下。慎的身体在受到快感的刺激之后很快就开始发抖。他举起手向后弯曲，在碰到劫的脖子之后便像抓住救命稻草一样急切的勾了上去。

“可，可以再用力……一些。”慎咬了咬嘴唇。他闭上眼睛在感受劫手指的动作，沾了水珠的睫毛微微颤抖着。

闻言，劫拿指尖刮过对方的铃口，然后加大了撸动下面硬实的物什的力度。他的脑袋抵在慎温暖的颈窝处，视线往下就能看见对方饱满的胸部和矗立在稀疏红色毛发与他指间的阳具。

慎开始小声的呻吟了起来，并随着劫的速度变换着音调，音量不响但声声饱含着厚积薄发的情欲。他半侧着脖子，湿热的嘴唇贴着劫发红的耳朵边上，细碎的低吟一声一声传入劫的耳朵里。他的身体为了迎合劫的动作在小幅度的扭动着，以前让劫觉得拍上去还挺结实的屁股现在变成了面团似的软肉，有节律的不断蹭着劫下身被髋骨环绕的三角区域。

很快劫发现自己也硬了。他从不知道他的师兄还能发出这种叫床一般淫荡的声音，多听一声他的性器就胀大一分。

慎大概也觉得弄出这些声响实在过于羞耻，所以一直试图用没有攀在劫身上的另一只手捂住嘴。意识到这点的劫，有意要让慎认清他就是如此浪荡的事实，手上的动作变得愈发的没有章节，并刻意的堵了马眼，以确保不让对方在他尽兴之前射出来。

慎身上弥留的淡淡血腥味激发了劫的暴虐因子。他的手背上布满了用力过猛而凸显的青色血管。事情变得有点失控，慎的叫喊声里多了几分痛苦。他依然在极力忍耐，只是身体还是忍不住小幅度的开始挣扎，试图逃离劫的控制。

直到慎因为劫下了重手搓揉茎柱底端的囊袋而吃痛并发出了一声惊叫，劫才恍然惊醒，手上动作也随之一滞。

慎借此机会得以释放出积存的快感，白色的浊液很快就被流动的水冲走。他脱力的靠在劫的身上，眼前水雾都似乎泛着白光，让他的视野模糊不清。

两个人的呼吸都十分的紊乱。一时间偌大的澡堂里只能听见水声和他们各自粗重的喘息。

“没有别的事的话，我先出去了。”劫说完便默默的推开了慎。他感觉他不必也不能继续呆在慎的身边。

慎在他的帮助下已经完事了，但他还没有。他还得自己处理快要忍到阈值的欲望。或许根本不是慎身上残留的鲜血的味道让他失控，因为蒸腾的水汽早就已经替他带走了这部分的烦恼，血味腥味全部都消失的无影无踪。

他的师兄本身的存在就会让他发狂。劫逃开时莫名的想道。

在离开了慎所在的隔间之后，劫重新去了一个与对方有好几米距离的另一个隔间。他的手有点酸，也不是很想再浪费时间，所以干脆赌气般的把水温调到最低。

蓬头里喷出的水帘霎时间变成了劈头盖脸的泼在劫身上的一场冰冷的暴雨。他仰头饮了几口，又吐了几口，反复了数次，才把手伸向了水闸。

劫听见慎那边的隔间里依旧响着水声。直到他已经重新换好衣服走出来的时候才勘勘停下。

回去庙宇的路上，他们十分默契的都没有开口说话，一前一后的沿着铺满清冷月光的廊道向前，平稳中带着些许凌乱的脚步最终停在了慎的房间。

“今天就先这样吧。我会在你门外守着的。”劫把纸灯摆到了木栏上，随意往旁边的柱子上一靠。“万一出了什么事，再把你丢去禁闭室也来得及。”

“谢谢。”慎的脸还是有点红扑扑的，眼睛的颜色倒是变得清明了些，在月亮下闪着浅淡的紫色荧光。他像飞燕一般闪身躲进了房间，在劫的目光注视之下迅速的阖上了纸门。

听到里面开始响起整理被褥和毛巾抖动的声音以后，劫如释重负的长叹了一口气。

他现在只需要守到第一缕阳光降临于艾欧尼亚的土地，就可以与隔壁屋的凯南交班了。

他重新找了一棵新鲜的杂草含在嘴里，望着屋檐外的星空开始发呆。

劫想要借助夜晚的寒风冷静自己还在发烫的脸颊，结果睁眼闭眼脑海中都是慎方才倚在他身上被自己抚慰的画面。如果他刚才不及时离开，他可能会想在澡堂里就把慎操得嗓子都喊哑。或者他会把他硬得发疼的性器塞入对方柔软的口腔，让慎用嘴料理好他自己随意吟叫引发的后果。

但也就是想想罢了。寒冷的夜里连蝼蛄和蟋蟀的鸣叫都没一声，更别提那些莫须有的撩人呻吟。

这只是一次普通的，发生在两个男子汉之间的小秘密。他险些越界，所幸还能悬崖勒马。明天起床，慎还会是他又敬又恨的好师兄。

劫胡乱的揉着他没来得及擦干的头发，试图靠外力把这些淫靡的想象从脑子里清出来。

这时，纸门被轻轻拉开的声音划破了环绕在劫身边死一般的寂静。

劫感觉有人蹑手蹑脚的摸到了他的身后，从背后伸出双手环住了他的腰。他不用回头也知道来的人正是刚才理应睡下的慎。

“你……”

现在对方与他的距离极近。慎温热的鼻息悉数洒在劫裸露在外的后颈上，凝出细小的水雾。他用温暖柔软的嘴唇贴上了面前的小块肉色，轻轻的嘬了几口，肌肤相亲发出的轻微水声让劫一时起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

过了一会儿慎还伸出了他的舌头，像是猫儿在替它的同伴顺毛一般，用有些粗糙的舌苔细细的舔过劫已经酥麻的触感而凸现复数小隆起的皮肤。

劫没来得及说出口的疑问到嘴边扭曲成了一声狂躁的低吼。他挣脱了慎的怀抱，将跪坐在他身后的师兄打横抱起丢到了对方房间里由蔺草编织的草席上。随后他反手拉上纸门，圈起手臂，居高临下的看着还在缓慢的支起身子的慎。

“你最好别再碰我，”劫阴沉的说道。“否则我马上就把你揍一顿再扔去禁闭室。”

“怎么会，”慎抬起头。劫发现对方竟然在笑，眼睛里泛着妖异的红光，身上涌动着不祥的魔法气息。“你现在可打不过我。所以要干什么都是我说了算。”

劫瞳孔一缩。他刚反手抽出藏在袖口里的手里剑，慎就以他平时不可能达到的极快速度掐住了劫的脖子，把他甩到了房间里面的墙壁上。

一声闷响之后，劫咳嗽着勉强坐起了身，却发现自己已经被法力凝聚出的影缚阵定在了原地。慎的魔法本来应该是泛着清幽的蓝光。如今他被不明魂体侵蚀，就连具现化的影阵也开始像他的眼睛一样显现出血色的猩红。

慎迤迤然的靠近了劫，伸出手抚过他苍白的脸和微颤的嘴唇，然后是僵硬的脖子和坚实的胸肌，最后来到下腰处，一手扯掉了和衣上的束腰带，把目光放在劫已经高高支起帐篷的下半身处。他花了点力气撕开了劫的裤子，掀去了这层无意义的遮挡以后，对方有些狰狞的硕大阴茎兀然暴露在了寒冷的空气里。

他的眼睛变得更红了，还轻微的抖了一下鼻子。

但慎只犹豫了不足十秒，还是决定翻身跨到了劫的身上。他尚且还绷紧着他直立的腿部肌肉，跪在劫的性器上面，因为被劫打横抱起而散乱的睡衣此时已经滑落了他的肩膀，如收叠起来的羽翼一般垂在腰侧。

慎俯下身子，把胸贴到了劫的脸边，一只手撑着劫的肩膀，另一只手探向自己身后，用手指缓缓的撑开刚才已经在澡堂悄悄做过扩张的后穴。他只是试探性的弄了两下，身上就开始渗出一层薄汗，使得劫的呼吸之间全是他的气息。

他最终发现无论怎么用手指扩张都是在做无用功。不强行靠体重撑开穴口是不可能直接将劫的下身整个吞下。于是他咬着下唇拔出已经沾上些许透明液体的手指，直接骑到了对方坚硬又炙热的性器上。

“呃……”果然还是太勉强了。

劫从对方瞬间揪紧的眉眼就可以看出，慎根本无法在一时半会内用他未经人事的小穴吃下他整根蓄势勃发的茎体，现在正不上不下的卡在接近一半的位置。他所做的那点准备工作顶多只是让他不会在强行坐上去的时候受伤流血。

劫原以为慎会很快的放弃，结果没想到对方竟然一边呻吟着，一边把身体往下压。狭小的内壁被撑成性器的形状，紧致得犹如被禁锢的感觉既给他带来被拘束的痛苦又给他带来了灭顶的快感。

他的动作再快一点就好了。劫看着眼前颤抖不已的慎想道。他尽量放缓呼吸，留有一点余裕欣赏他师兄的努力过程。此时此刻，对方强撑在地上的脚趾快要因为绷得酸痛而卸力，按在自己结实腹肌上的指间也开始泛白。

缓慢的推进了一会儿之后，慎果然暂时放弃要完全坐到劫身上的念头。他开始自己小幅度的上下摆动着因常年习武而精瘦有力的腰肢，温热的后穴和柔软的甬道磨蹭着劫上半部分的分身，发出时高时低的挠人轻哼。

也许慎还算挺自得其乐，但是这对劫来说就等同于隔靴搔痒。他愈发的憎恶自己没有脱离影缚的力量，过于用力而攒紧的拳头让修剪得平滑的指甲都几乎嵌入掌心。

慎一边靠自己东倒西歪的颠簸，一边靠手抚慰了一下再度挺立的前端，很快就再次射了出来。精液从小孔中流出，沾到了劫和他的小腹上面，很快便与淋漓的汗水混在了一起。

发泄过后，慎眨了眨他的眼睛，悬在半空中的身体忽然僵硬了起来。潜藏在他眼底的红雾似乎散了大半，环绕在因为快感而溃散的瞳孔边缘的虹膜逐渐的变回了清澈的湖蓝。

慎一开始在纳闷为什么自己的身体会如此疲惫，并向他的大脑传达着一丝从脊柱深处蔓延的，如同饱食的饕餮般的满足感。他还下意识的摸了一把锁骨处积累的汗水。

当他看了一眼面前低着头，沉默不语的劫和他身上缠绕的影子魔法，以及他们耦合在一起的下身之后，尽染红潮的脸上露出了一丝惊慌失措的表情。

所以他刚才是用后面强奸了他的师弟？

“劫……呃。对不起，我，我现在就去禁闭室……”

慎强撑着自己发软的腿脚，立直上半身退出劫的身体。尴尬与愧疚盈满心头的他想扭头就跑。跌跌撞撞的爬了几步之后，却因为腰骨酸软而无力趴到了地上。他方才被自己使用过度的穴口还未能合上，跌落在地上高翘起臀部的姿势让他背后的劫能清晰的看得见里面红嫩的穴肉和正从股间滑落的细汗。

陷入意识混乱的慎无意间松懈了对劫释放的禁锢魔法。劫借此机会挣脱了束缚，黑着脸跟上了还在磨磨蹭蹭往前蹭的慎，一把抓住他的脚踝再往回一扯，让好不容易撑起上半身的慎又摔到了地上。

劫欺身把对方压在身下，把手探入慎睡衣下摆，在摸到还在发烫的后穴之后，重新把硬得发疼的阴茎插了回去。他拿牙齿叼住慎红发遮掩之下的粉嫩耳朵，低声且轻柔的说道：“慎师兄。我依照互帮互助的原则帮了你这么多，你从没有想过要感谢一下我吗？不如你用后面再帮我解决一次吧，反正你靠被插也能高潮，怎么都不会吃亏不是吗？”

“劫，等等，我……”慎缩了缩脖子，想要躲开对方耳厮鬓摩的亲密举动。他最受不了劫这种游刃有余的语调，里面似乎有一丝尊重和情理，但更多的是恶劣的无理取闹。

果不其然，对方的温柔仅是他的一个错觉。劫没有留给慎充足的回应时间，在慎还在用他浆糊一般的脑袋思考时就坏心的顶了他一下。

慎脱口而出一声绵长细软的吟哦，敏感的身体很快又起了反应。在劫主动的推进之下，他硬直的器官埋进了慎体内更深的地方。

食髓知味的劫在终于找回了自己的主导权后，立刻报复般的把他的师兄狠狠的按在地上操干了起来。他用双手握住对方精瘦的腰杆，大力的前后抽插，把方才沾到他腹上的浊液撞成了白沫，湿湿嗒嗒的黏在慎紧致的臀肉上。

“慢、慢一点……膝盖很疼……”慎被顶得几乎说不出一句完整的句子。粗糙的草席快把他长跪在地上的膝盖给磨破了。

听到对方的诉求之后，劫贴心的把慎翻了过来，将他颀长的腿折到胸前。正面位他能看到慎好不容易才在刚才恢复明亮的眼睛正噙着些许泪光，又模糊了他漂亮的蓝色眸子。

“这个姿势的话……背会疼。”慎小声的说道。

但他这次没有再得到劫的同情。他被年轻力盛的师弟一直抱到了天边开始泛出鱼白，才切实履行了有福同享有难同当的誓言。慎在和劫一起达到最后一次高潮之后已经完全不省人事，只是隐约的感知到劫帮他和了衣服之后，把他抱回到床上便出去了。

迷迷糊糊间，慎听到劫在和隔壁的凯南说早安和交班，凯南竟然还在夸他一宿没睡精神还这么好，而他只能躺在床上生不如死。

只是两岁的差距，至于吗……慎残念的想道，下次回来的时候，他一定要二话不说直奔禁闭室；碰上他的师弟，永远只会让事情变得更加糟糕。

（end）


End file.
